A new life
by MCbattlegirl
Summary: The ppg and rrb are low on money and move into foster homes. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction, so don't be disappointed if it's not that great...

 **To start off the story, the PPG's dad, the Professor, died and they had to move in with the RRB. But now they all are low on money and they have to move into foster homes.**

 **Blossom's P.O.V**

"Ok Blossom, we've arrived at your foster home, you have to say goodbye..." said the driver. "o-ok" I said, tears running down my cheeks. Bubbles, Buttercup and the RRB all hugged me and said goodbye, as I climbed out of the car and knocked on the door of my new life. A sweet girl with brown, wavy hair and jade green eyes answered. "You must be my new foster sister! My name is Jade, come in! I'll help you carry bags." "Thanks Jade" I said, passing my suitcase to her and coming in. **(BTW, it's 6:30pm in the story)** "Come," Jade said, "I'll show our room, we can eat dinner and brush our teeth." "Ok" I said. "Oh, and by the way my name is Blossom" "Ok blossom!" she said.

 **After all the stuff Jade mentioned... :/**

"So," Jade said, both of us lying in bed, **(BTW, they sleep in the same room in two separate single beds)** "What's your story?" "Well, me and my sister's dad died and we had to move in with 3 of our friends, the RRB, but then they ran out of money, and we all had to move to foster homes. What's yours?" I said. **(Cause she is adopted too)** "Oh, I'd rather not tell..." "Ok... let's go to sleep now"

 **The next morning...**

I woke up to Jade's alarm playing 'Sippin' On Sunshine' by Avril Lavigne _"Hey!"_ I heard her sing, _"What a beautiful day!" "All I need is a taste!"_ I sang along _"Nothin' but a good time, sippin' on sunshine!"_ we sang together, as rolled out of bed. _"Oh! Don't got nowhere to go! So we'll go with the flow! Yeah we're livin' the life, sippin' on sunshine!"_ "You can wear this, Bloss" she said, throwing a pink singlet with a red love heart, some dark denim shorts, pink high socks, a pair of pink high-top converse, a red bow and pink braclets. And for makeup, some pink eyeshadow, lip gloss, blush and some black eyeliner and mascara. And for hair, my classic ponytail **(BTW, blossy told jade about her 'pink' style and her trademark 'red bow', and their bags are packed already)** Jade wore an off-shoulder gold crop-top blazing 'endless summer' in sapphire blue, some light denim ripped-at-the-knees jeans, some high-top gold converse and jade green bracelets. For makeup, she wore the same as me except her eyeshadow was jade green and gold. And lastly for her hair, she kept it long and wavy.

 **Fifteen minutes later after getting ready...**

"Ok Blossom, ready for your first day at Sunnysmiles school?" Jade asked, beaming a beautiful smile as we stood at the entrance of school. "Yep" I said.

 **Are you liking it so far everybody? Hope you are. Stay tuned for chapter 2 :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello peoples of the earth and the other planets! Welcome to chapter twooooooo! Let's go!

 **Blossom's P.O.V**

I walked along side of Jade into school, ready for anything. I said bye as the bell rang as I went to my first class, science.

 **A few classes later, at lunch...**

"Blossom! Come!" I said, hearing Jade and running to her with my lunch. We all sat down (Jade, her friends and I). "Ok Bloss, some name-learning?" "Yep!" I mumbled, in the middle of a sandwich bite.

"This is Brooklyn, she got da skillz of a pro Minecraft gamer." She pointed at a girl with a purple hoodie with the album cover of 'battle' by Minecraft jams ft. a bunch of other Minecraft youtubers and a caption saying 'it's a battle' **(BTW, that's my fav song :3), some** ripped jeans, black vans and long, black hair. "And she also is a surprisingly good rapper..." "Hey." She commented.

"This is Violet," she said, pointing at a beautiful girl wearing a yellow crop-top, some red and blue denim shorts (somewhat like Harley Quinn's), Santa Cruz socks and shoes and a long golden-blonde braid down the side of her body. "She is like, the best. Singer. EVER. Brooklyn and her like to sing songs together." "Hello Blossom!" She chirped.

"And lastly, this is Zoe. She is reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaally good at sports." Jade gestured to a girl wearing an Adidas crop-top, leggings and shoes with a brown high ponytail. "Hi Bloss!" she smiled.

"Well, it's all very nice to meet you!" I said. "I'm glad you like them!" Jade beamed.

 **At the end of the school day...**

"It was great meeting your friends, Jade." I giggled. "They are cool, aren't they?" She chattered, unlocking the door at home.

 **When they are in bed...**

"Gnight, Blossy..." Jade yawned. "Night..."

End of chapter 2! Hope you liked it! Sorry I haven't been able to post lately... I've been busy. Anyway, stay tuned for Ch 3!


End file.
